bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lutfi's Playland
This is a compilation where Lutfi pops outs a theatre. Episodes (with Lessons) # Tales from the Crisper - Handling Fear # Daniel and the Lions' Den - Handling Fear # The League of Incredible Vegetables - Handling Fear # The Grapes of Wrath - Forgiveness # Larry's Lagoon - Forgiveness # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - Forgiveness # Celery Night Fever - Forgiveness # The Story of Flibber-o-Loo - Loving Your Neighbor # The Gourds Must Be Crazy - Loving Your Neighbor # Rack, Shack, and Benny - Handling Peer Pressure # Dave and the Giant Pickle - Self-Esteem # Josh and the Big Wall - Obedience # Moe and the Big Exit - Following Directions # The Ballad of Little Joe - Facing Hardship # The Toy That Saved Christmas - Giving # The Star of Christmas - Loving One Another # Saint Nicholas - Joyful Giving # The Little Drummer Boy - True Meaning of Christmas # Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas - True Meaning of Christmas # An Easter Carol - True Meaning of Easter # Twas the Night Before Easter - True Meaning of Easter # LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space - Telling the Truth # LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed - The Power of Words # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple - Fighting Temptation # The Story of George Mueller - Trusting God # Gideon: Tuba Warrior - Trusting God # Noah's Ark - Trusting God # Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen - Courage # Madame Blueberry - Thankfulness # The Englishman Went Up a Hill and Came Down With All the Bananas - Selfishness # King George and the Ducky - Selfishness # Omelet -'' Sharing'' # Lyle the Kindly Viking - Sharing # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie - Second Chances # The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly - Self-Worth # A Snoodle's Tale - Self-Worth # Going Up - Perseverance # The Story of St. Patrick - Perseverance # Sumo of the Opera - Perseverance # Babysitter in DeNile - Loving Your Family # Duke and the Great Pie War - Loving Your Family # Bully Trouble - Dealing With Bullies # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush - Dealing With Bullies # Lord of the Beans - Using Your Gifts # The Asparagus of LaMancha - Friendship # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler - Friendship # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - A VeggieTales Movie - Being a Hero # Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue - Helping Others # Abe and the Amazing Promise - Patience # Blunders in Boo-Boo-Ville - Patience # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - Confidence # Pistachio - Listening to Your Parents # Snoodlerella - True Beauty # Sweetpea Beauty - True Beauty # It's a Meaningful Life - Being Content # Princess and the Popstar - Being Yourself # Lenny and the Lost Birthday - Handling Hurt # Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry-Men - Handling Hurt # The Penniless Princess - True Worth # The Little House that Stood - Making Good Choices # The Good Egg of Gooseville - Making Good Choices # MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle - Getting Along with Others # Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier - The Power of Sharing # Beauty and the Beet - Unconditional Love Silly Songs # The Water Buffalo Song # Supper Hero # Monkey # Perfect Puppy # The Hairbush Song # Dance of the Cucumber # I Love My Lips # The Song of the Cebu # A Mess Down in Egypt # Bellybutton # Oh, Santa # Donuts for Benny # The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas # Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas # The Hopperena # Lance the Turtle # My Golden Egg # His Cheeseburger # Endangered Love # Larry's High Silk Hat # Sport Utility Vehicle # Schoolhouse Polka # The Blues with Larry # Pizza Angel # My Baby Elf # Gated Community # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo # Sneeze If You Need To # Sippy Cup # Where Have All The Staplers Gone? # Pants # Goodnight Junior # Astonishing Wigs # Bubble Rap # Best Friends Forever # Happy Tooth Day # Kilts and Stilts # Asteroid Cowboys # Mac and Cheese Lutfi's Playland Lesson Bits # Handling Fear # Forgiveness # Loving Your Neighbor # Handling Peer Pressure # Self-Esteem # Obedience # Following Directions # Facing Hardships # Giving # Loving One Another # Joyful Giving # True Meaning of Christmas # True Meaning of Easter # Telling the Truth # The Power of Words # Fighting Temptation # Trusting God # Courage # Thankfulness # Selfishness # Sharing # Second Chances # Self-Worth # Perseverance # Loving Your Family # Dealing with Bullies # Using Your Gifts # Friendship # Being a Hero # Helping Others # Patience # Confidence # Listening to Your Parents # True Beauty # Being Content # Being Yourself # Handling Hurt # True Worth # Making Good Choices # Getting Along with Others # The Power of Sharing # Unconditional Love Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000